Lacerta (Spirit)
Lacerta or "Killing Lizard Spirit" is a Celestial Celestial Spirit. He is the Constellion of The Lizard. He is an silver key. He is not currently owned by anyone. Appearance Lacerta is a slender handsome young man. He has a gentle appearance that makes many available to trust him. He has a very muscular build and very tall. His eyes are the color of coal and his hair is white with black streaks going out from the crown. He has a fair skin complexion. He wears a black dress shirt, pinstripe dress pants, a gray trench coat, and brown leather dress shoes. When Lacerta reads, he has a pair of black rimmed reading glasses. When Lacerta is in battle, his appearance changes dramatically. His gentle nature almost goes away completely. He becomes very sadistic and has a hunger for power. He entire head turn frost white and his eyes become blood shot red. He wears a mask that resembles a leather gimp mask with an eye patch. It bears a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth. He has bolts sticking out the sides of his neck resembling Frankenstein. His clothing becomes more monochrome. He wears a form fitting black bodysuit with cutouts. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilites Immense Endurance and Strength: '''Lacerta is shown to have immense strength. Lacerta is able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. When at his full strength, Lacerta's body sends out red wave like vibrations. Lacerta is shown to also have immense endurance. This makes nearly indestructible. He has never displayed any serious injuries in battle. He is able to jump right into battle even after being hit with numerous and powerful attacks. Hypersonic Speed: Lacertas second most noticeable feature is his hypersonic speed. This ability gives him the ability to move as fast as mach speeds. This gives him amazing perspective to evade all attacks from every direction. Lacerta has complete control over his ability. Grand Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shichirota utilizes mixed martial arts. Kenpo is his favorite type of martial arts. He skilled enough to take on eight fighters at once and emerge victorious. Genius-Level Intelligence: Lacerta is extremely intelligence. He has an IQ of 187 and can read 18,000 per minute with eidetic memory. He has a "thirst" for knowledge. Many people, including other celestial spirits and humans, come to him for advice and information. Master Swordsman: Lacerta's swordsmanship is considered to flow as swift as water. He can wield any sword you give him. He uses this as an alternative of using his magic. Magical Abilites Blood Magic: Lacerta uses Blood Magic as an extention of his body limbs. His limbs are used as defensive, offensive, and agility. The only disadvantage Lacerta has when using this magic is he loses all sanity. He thirsty for blood and power. This is the reason Lacerta does not uses this power unless in emergencies. *'Chi-Shi ('血肢 Blood Limbs)': Lacerta grows limbs from to attack enemies. Lacerta can grow up to eight of these limbs in battle. After he grows up to four limbs, Lacerta's sanity starts to slowly slip away. Lacerta can shape these "limbs" into any form of his desire. For example, he can combine three limbs to create a three clawed hand. *'''Ketsueki āmā (血液アーマー''Blood Armor): Lacerta grows two black limbs armor in his own blood. This transition is extremely painful for Lacerta. This changes his appearance drastically. A beak appears over the middle of his mask. All of Lacerta's abilities are boosted x3. Lacerta has little control of this ability and never uses it. Once Lacerta uses this, he goes into a deep exhaustion. He can not be summoned after this for three days. Equipment 'Buraddosōdo (ブラッドソード): Buraddosōdo is Lacerta's sword. It takes the appearance of a black long sword with a black hilt. He wields it with considerable skill, easily cutting through a magical barriers. Gallery celestial_spirit_gate_key___platinum_key_by_kikuno_genso-d7yyohd.jpg|Lacerta's Celestial Key Centipede_one_tail.png|Lacerta's Letsueki Ama Kaneki's Kakuja Mask while using his kagune.png Kaneki's Mask.png Kaneki ken tokyo ghoul by hirokiart-d7vuzc4.jpg Lacerta's Blood Limbs.png Sasaki's debut.png Tumblr nhvb0h2gXF1r5dxi4o1 r1 500.gif Haise_Yukimura.png|Lacerta's Sword Triva *When Lacerta is summoned the summoner must chant "Open,Gate of the Lizard! Lacerta! *Lacerta's appearance is based off of Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. Category:Celestial Spirit